Who whatting how with huh?
by Yolanda Rose
Summary: (yay for alternate dimension!) We all know that Wolfram & Hart is spooky. But A brunette witch that throws large objects at Angel & is shorter than Spike is even spookier.
1. Brake in failed

Disclaimer: Joss Wheadon is god. That's all I have to say.  
  
I love you. Truly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"We're off, Angel cakes. Drinking. Wanna come?" Lorne said, holding Angel's office door open.  
"I'll be there in a minute." Angel said.  
"Alright. We'll save a seat for you." Fred said. The rest of the fang gang filed out of the room. But Spike stayed behind.  
"Angel cakes." He chuckled. "Poofter."  
"Shut up Spike." Angel said.  
"You know what are really fun, Angel cakes?" Spike said, seating himself in the visitor's chair.  
"I said shut up, Spike." Angel said again.  
"Drinking. You know what else? You not staying behind for once. You always do that. Drama queen." Spike said  
"Then let's go." Angel said. They rose to their feet simtaniously & walked out of the room.  
But someone was still left in the room.  
"Drinking? Aww, he still has a life!" the person said. "Yet, I do not. Expressed in the vigorous form of talking to myself."  
The person walked across the room to Angel's very large desk. The person was cloaked in an invisibility spell, but the voice was clearly female. She bent behind the desk.  
"If I was an amulet, where would I be..." she said. She opened a drawer, closed it. Another drawer, & closed it. She opened another drawer, & there on top sat an amulet.  
"Bingo." She said. She stood up & froze.  
Spike & Angel were standing in the door way.  
"We can't see you, but we can smell you." Angel said, sniffing the air.  
"But I used degree this morning!" the girl said.  
"Now we can hear you." Angel said.  
"You think you can hear me. "She said. "But I can throw my voice." And sure enough she sounded as if she were across the room.  
Spike rolled his eyes, walked over to the desk & grabbed her hand.  
"You're holding the bloody amulet." He said.  
"Oh, great now I feel stupid." She said.  
Spike grabbed for where he thought her other hand would be.  
"That's my ass, moron!" she said. Spike suddenly fell backward; the girl had punched him in the eye. A few things scattered off of angel's desk as she scrambled over it. Angel moved into the door way, his large body blocking any escape. He suddenly felt something like foot collide with his head, knocking him aside. He felt the wind of someone running past him. He leapt in the direction of his instinct. His arms wrapped around a small waist.  
"Goddammit!" she shouted as Angel dragged her to the floor. Five minutes later they had an invisible girl tied to a chair.  
"You know, I used to know this guy that used to tie me up, and-"she said & was cut off by Angel.  
"Spike, get the others. They should be in the garage. I'll keep an eye-err, nose on our captive." He said. 


	2. the '56

Disclaimer: I do not own The Buffy-verse in any way shape or form. And if you think I do, you're crazy, much like the fly on my window. Oh, wait, that's lint...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Okay, what do you want?" Angel said, looking at where he supposed the girl's head was.  
"A pink fluffy bunny." She said, in an almighty sarcasmo way. "You idiot! The amulet! I want the amulet!"  
"Why?" Spike said, sitting in a chair next to her. "Because if it'll do Angel harm, I'm all for it."  
"It's more likely to do you harm." Fred said, matter-of-factly you're connected to it. And if she did something to it, it might severe your connection and you'd....well...poof. Well, it might do you harm or help, we wouldn't know, unless we knew what she was planning on doing."  
"So what were you planning, punk?" Harmony growled like a chiwawa, trying to be scary.  
"Harmony, that's not going to help, Come here & help me find the spell." Wesley said from his seat behind Angel's desk. He was surrounded by spell books; he was trying to find a counter spell for the girl's invisibility.  
But before Harmony could sigh and slump over to Wesley's aid, the girl appeared, the invisibility trickling off of her like water. She sat there, frowning and pale faced. She had dark brown hair to her shoulders and dark fierce eyes. She wore faded jeans, a black t-shirt & chuck Taylors.  
"Stupid spell..." she muttered.  
"Oh." Wesley said, slightly surprised. "It wore off, I guess."  
"Now." Angel said, in a forced calm way. He pulled up a chair in front of her. "Who the hell are you?"  
"Jesus." She said.  
Everyone blinked.  
"Can I hit her yet?" Harmony piped.  
"Getting close to that time." Angel said.  
"Okay, okay!" The girl said. "My name's Lilith. Alright?"  
"What do you want with the bleedin' amulet?" Spike growled.  
"Spells. I heard it was here. I wanted it for some spells; to see if they would work." Lilith said.  
"It's not the real one, anyway." Gunn said, from his visitor's chair. "That's a fake. The real one's in a safe."  
"And you didn't think to tell me?" Spike said, rising to his feet.  
"Listen," Lilith squeaked, "I need to get home. My cat's probably hungry, & my landlord hates it when I come in late. Can go please?"  
"Your cat?!? Oh, whatever." Angel exclaimed. "I'll take you home. Where do you live?"  
"Rainbow apartments." She said. "Untie me, please."  
Spike did so, and Angel led her out of the room.  
"You catch a thief," said a voice from the shadows that made everyone jump, "And you let her go?"  
"Go away, Eve." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"The garage is this way." Angel muttered, heading for the stairs.  
"Okay." Lilith said, walking next to him. Now that she was standing and visible, Angel actually saw her height. She was only about 5"7', and she looked even shorter compared to all 6"1' of himself.  
  
She's shorter than Spike! Angel realized.  
  
When they reached the garage, Lilith let out a small squeak.  
"Ferrari's, that's a Viper! Oh my god! I'm going to die of dehydration by way of drooling!" she exclaimed. She suddenly froze & ran to a old, red car." A 1956 ford thunderbird! I wanted this car since I was a little girl!"  
Angel couldn't help but smile. He got the keys, walked over to the '56, opened the door for Lilith (who almost fainted at the thought that she got to ride in this heaven sent car) , got in himself & drove off. 


End file.
